


SasuHina Month Day Five || Red String of Fate

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He was never one to believe in fate, or destiny, or red strings of fate. And yet...it's a little odd, how it all worked out.





	SasuHina Month Day Five || Red String of Fate

He never believed in myths like this.

To be irrevocably tied to someone without his consent or input? In a way, it almost scared him when he was young. When Mikoto would tease him about one day finding the person at the end of his red string of fate, it made him...nervous. What if he didn’t like them? What if _they_ didn’t like _him_…? Would they still be stuck together? And if he couldn’t see the thread...how would he ever find them, anyway? Would it really pull them together?

And then...well...he lost any inkling to think about such things. All he knew was that his person better not be any of the girls who drove him up the wall, or any of the guys who glowered at him jealously. Besides...he had much more important things to do.

Like getting revenge on his brother for the deaths of their parents, their aunts, their uncles..._everyone_.

Musings of a mythical string between him and a supposed beloved were abandoned for years, replaced instead by those of vengeance and strength. Love, if even something possible for him now, was a last priority.

And then, after all of the fighting, all of the struggling, all of the loss and pain and death...he ended up right back where he started. And with more than he ever hoped to have. A brother, a cousin, a niece, a nephew...and the beginnings of justice: an ousted council, and...an alliance with the Hyūga. Not precisely what he’d pictured, but Itachi was right. They needed numbers, people to trust, with so few of them left...and with vulnerabilities to protect.

So, they were assigned a sort of...middleman. Someone to help negotiate between the two clans to make sure Hanabi (and the influence of the Hyūga elders) never overstepped their boundaries. And that...was Hyūga Hinata. A prior classmate Sasuke had practically never noticed with her wallflower ways. She was no longer the timid little thing he vaguely remembered. Now, she was still quiet...but calm, polite, and stubborn in her own way.

She became a bit of a regular in his life. Add in her friendship with Itachi’s wife, and the awkward interactions between him, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata...and, well...it was almost like he couldn’t get away from her.

And yet...he didn’t mind.

There was something about her that he found...pleasant. Like himself, she was quiet, typically only speaking when spoken to. She didn’t force conversation like his teammates seemed to, filling the air with noise just for the sake of noise. Her aura was...peaceful. Calming. And while he himself was quiet...there was a kind of lurking agitation to him. Having her around seemed to temper that.

When he finally started trying to get to know her (a bit of a must, given how much they were thrown in together...and he was being _encouraged_ by family to start branching out again), they quickly realized several parallels between them. Discouraging fathers, overshadowing brother figures they butted heads with, only to reconcile...and then lose...only to get back again. Their quiet determination to get stronger...if for differing reasons.

It’s almost cruel, he thinks...to find someone so similar, so able to understand, only after suffering through their childhoods alone. What could have been, had they noticed each other back then? Been someone to lean on for the other?

...would anything have changed?

Upon his proposal to rebuild the police and enlist the Hyūga, it was Hinata who agreed to help support the idea...and also the first to ask to join. She, too, felt restless, idle, almost...useless. A chance to help the village from the inside was exactly what she wanted. Hanabi was heiress, Neji her advisor...and the role of shinobi were changing. She needed something to _do_ with herself. As he did.

They worked seamlessly together. It was like there was nothing they couldn’t face and accomplish side by side.

Sitting outside a cafe beneath an awning as they got lunch during a shift, Sasuke watched her peruse the menu with his chin in a hand. And all of a sudden, it seemed to just...hit him. How well they meshed. How she made him feel. How much he cared about her.

...how much he loved her.

Staring blankly in shock, he mulled that over for a time as she kept her eyes on the text, not noticing his gaze. Was...was this what his mother meant? Someone who, through all the odds, all the distance and obstacles of their childhood...still managed to find him? Almost as if...pulled to him?

...was she on the other end of his red thread?

“...Sasuke-kun? Are you all right? You look a little...pale.”

“...yeah, I’m fine.” Snapping back to the present, he considered her a moment longer, seeing that curious tilt of her head he then realized he found so...cute. Endearing. Like so many other things about her.

“...are you sure? You just seem a little, um...unfocused.”

“I’m sure.” _Sure of a lot of things, now._ “...Hinata.”

“Hm?”

“...I love you.”

In a blink, she went stock still, her turn to stare wide-eyed in surprise. “...you…?”

“Is that weird?”

After a beat, she broke into a small laugh, hiding behind a hand. “...no. That’s not weird at all. Now that I - well, now that I think about it...I think I love you too.”

Like everything else, it just felt so...natural. As if there’d never been any doubt. All these months thrown in together, blending with so little effort...of course this next step would feel just as meant to be.

...just as tied together.

**Author's Note:**

> Day five! This trope is one I'm a bit on the fence about...I dunno why, but sometimes it's hard for me to write! So hopefully I still pulled it off okay.
> 
> Sasuke isn't one to believe in stuff like myths or superstition. He trusts what he can observe with his senses. But he might lend this one a LITTLE credit. If only because the odds seemed so small looking back, and yet...here they are! Either way...he's happy where he ended up x3
> 
> But yeah! That's all for today's SHM. I'll be back later for my daily! Thanks for reading~


End file.
